


New Ride

by Ewebie



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewebie/pseuds/Ewebie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100% dirty thoughts from the new Jaguar advert...</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though... just... unf. Let this take you wherever your mind may stray.

You blink, “What?”

“I said,” he pauses, running his index finger along the line of your jaw. “You have your choice.”

The soft leather of his driving glove is cool against your face and you can’t help but close your eyes at the sensation of the repetitive movement of him slowly stroking your cheek. God it had been an awfully long day, what with the press junket and the carpet and all those damn cameras. And he’d been parading around in that three-piece plaid suit, the one that made his hair look darker than it really was, that accented the pallor of his perfect complexion, that make his eyes look dangerously green. It wasn’t fair.

“So?” he steps closer to you to avoid the people passing on their way out.

“Sorry,” you breathe. “What’s the choice again?”

He smiles down at you, sweet, polite Tom; then he stoops, bringing his lips to your ear, and whispers, “I promised you dinner. We can take the main roads or the scenic route. It’s your choice. Depends on how patient you are.”

His voice is even, smooth, perfect enunciation and it goes straight to your gut. He pulls back just far enough to see your face and you instinctively wet your lips. “Do I get a prize for being patient?”

He tips his head to the side as his right brow cocks. “I could hardly say no.”

You lift your chin proudly, feeling a smile tugging the corners of your mouth. “I don’t mind the scenic route then.”

The smile that blooms across his face starts as pleasantly surprised, but as it grows into a grin, something feral, dark catches your breath. “Excellent,” he purrs.

Collecting the car is something of a hassle and by the time you’re turning off onto forested roads, you wonder why he didn’t take a limo. He hears you sigh and glances your way, “How do you like the new car?”

You shrug one shoulder. “It’s nice. Bit more ostentatious than you normally rent, but I like the leather.”

“Mmn,” you see the movement around his mouth, the hidden smile that he won’t let out. “It handles very well.” As if to prove his point, he spins the wheel, turning sharply from the main road onto a dirt path. He must know where he’s going, because the woods are thick and dark and he manages to wedge the car in a perfectly hidden dale.

You release a breath as he shuts off the ignition, the interior of the car dimly lit by moonlight. “Handles well?” You shoot him a look.

He smirks, one palm rising to cup your cheek. “I didn’t rent it,” he whispers seriously. “I bought it.”

You can feel the tips of his fingers fanning out along the line of your neck. “You bought a Jag?”

“For here, for when I’m home. When I need to get places in a hurry.” His other hand has been slowly running along the curve of the steering wheel and it lifts to alight on your knee, the leather on your skin raising goosebumps in its wake. “And this poor car hasn’t been properly christened yet.”

“Christened?”

His thumb drags slowly along your lower lip as he chuckles darkly, “I think you know what I’m saying.”


End file.
